Broken Confessions
by NotTheLoseChesters
Summary: Dean loves Cas more than anything even though he hasnt yet admitted it. But, when Sam has his own confessions to make, how will Dean pull through. Will he choose his love for his brother or his angel. Or will he try so feverishly to hang on to both that he ends up with neither?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys! Whassup? Read any good fanfics ;) I am a HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE destiel shipper and I always feel like Sam gets a little jealous in some situations and so I was wondering what would happen if they both liked Castiel and Sam decided to act on it. Anyway I just wanted to get something out because I posted my first fanfiction like a month ago or something and i'm just trying to get into it. Anyway leave suggestions and reviews down below. I haven't yet decided if this should be a one-shot or have multiple chapters so you decide in the comments. Hehehehehe blame it all on you people. Well, that's all. I hope you enjoy.**

' _ **Broken Confessions'**_

"Dean, there's something I need to tell you." Sam spoke evenly, masking the fear underneath. He had waited all month for the right moment to tell Dean about this. First there had been the vampire hunt; too messy. Then they had demons on their tail; too serious. But the last week or so had been one easy hunt after another. Dean was in the perfect mood.

Dean didn't even pause in his path to the coffee machine. "Ok, shoot."

"You might want to sit down for it." Sam stated, smiling weakly at Dean's raised eyebrow. That was a good start. He had pondered letting him drink something stronger than coffee first to soften the blow, but had decided he wanted Dean with a clear head when he heard this. Maybe Dean would take it well, it wasn't like Sam had exactly been secretive about his longing for the angel. But then again he wasn't even sure Cas was aware.

Dean smirked and poured himself a cup of the coffee Sam had made earlier. Sam watched as he sat down at the long table in the living room of the bunker. He took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. Then another. There was no telling how Dean would react to this. Dean just wanted him to be happy right? But this... This was just awkward.

"Oh just spill it already," Dean chuckled bringing the coffee to his lips.

"I..I think I'm in love with Cas."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Of all the things Dean had been expecting Sam to say that had been the absolute very last thing. On hearing that proclamation, he not only dropped the coffee he was holding, but forgot how to swallow the liquid already in his mouth. Which resulted in a sputtering, choking, burning, mess, all of which Dean was almost unaware of. All he could think was SAM LOVES CAS SAM LOVES CAS SAM LOVES CAS a never ending trio of words in his mind.

Dean had known for years how he felt about Cas. Hell, he even thought about telling Cas a few times. He had always dreamed of a time when he was man enough to be with Cas, but now he realized that those times were always destined to be just that. Dreams. Because Sam loves Cas. And even though Dean may never be able to look Cas in the eyes again. Those beautiful deep blue eyes that were just made for getting lost in. He had to do it. Because everything was for Sammy. Because _he_ was for Sammy.

And then he heard a voice. Which he felt should be called THE voice because it was the only voice that mattered anymore. He could no longer lose himself in Cas's gravely tones. "Dean," the voice called, "Dean are you okay?"

"Dean!"

And then he was back, slouched on the floor, Sam hovering over him. He blinked and sat up. And nodded. And accepted his fate. Because it was for Sammy. And he could do anything for Sammy.

"Dude, I think you literally just gave me a heart attack," Dean chuckled outwardly. Because inside. Inside he was crying.

 **End Notes: So thanks for reading. You know the drill. Review and all that jazz. Also let me know if you want another chapter or if you think this makes a good ending. I love you guys. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so sorry it took this long, but I finally decided to do it. I wrote another chapter! I think you will like it (at least I hope). Anyway I don't really have anything to say other then I'm really sorry it took so long and hopefully next chapter will be out quicker.**

 **BROKEN CONFESSIONS CHAPTER 2**

"Dude, I think you literally just gave me a heart attack," Sam said helping his brother off the ground, "Shit! The coffee's all over you, I'm sorry man."

"Not your fault," Dean muttered as Sam pulled him to his feet.

"You better put some water on that before it blisters," Sam said, "And shower while your at it. Coffee really doesn't suit you."

"Haha Sammy, very funny." Dean left seemingly exactly as he came in. Sam wondered if Dean was even slightly surprised by his proclamation. _Maybe Dean had known it for months. Maybe he'd figured it out before Sam had. Maybe Dean had always known there was a connection between himself and Cas._

As if summoned by his very thoughts which looking back, maybe he was, Castiel appeared before Sam.

"Speak of the... Angel" Sam muttered.

"Sam," Cas said. Immediately Sam was reminded of why he was attracted to the angel. _The low sensual voice. Those deep blue eyes. The constantly mussed hair._

"Sam," Cas said again, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Cas," he cleared his throat, "Um, what are you doing here?" _Not that he minded..._

Cas frowned and tilted his head, "Does my presence upset you?"

"No," Sam replied immediately. _God no._ "You just don't usually stop by for no reason."

"I'm worried, Sam." Cas looked serious all of the sudden and Sam wondered if something new had happened in heaven. He hoped whatever it was didn't upset Cas too much. _If those bastards lay a finger on him..._

"About what?" Sam asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"You Sam." He squinted at him and Sam felt he was doing more than just looking. _Well at least it's not World War 3 or something..._

"I'm fine," Sam said. _More than fine actually Better than I've been in a loooooong time._

"Oh," Cas said, "Well you've been acting strange towards me recently..." he paused, "Whatever I did to you I apologize for it. I did not mean to hurt you Sam."

 _Oh God Cas, leave it to you to misinterpret a crush as someone mad at you._ "Listen Cas, you didn't do anything. Actually," Sam said walking a few steps closer to the angel. No, closer to _his_ angel. "The real reason I've been acting strange is this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The truth was, Dean didn't even feel the burn of the coffee. All he could feel was the emptiness. The hole where he once kept boundless love for his angel. No, love for _the_ angel. He wasn't happy for Sam. He wanted to be. He was going to pretend to be until it became a reality. But he wasn't. And that made him angry. He could do anything for Sam. That was the one thing he knew, the one thing that kept him going. So what if he had to give up on having a love life. It wasn't like Cas was necessarily interested in him anyway. And Dean could never have chosen a relationship over the hunt. But then why did that feel so wrong.

Dean took the quickest shower of his life threw on pants and raced back to Sam, refusing to be alone with his thoughts any longer. He got back just in time to see his brother step forward and envelop the angel's mouth in his own letting out a groan of pure desire and suddenly the two figures in front of Dean were ripping at each other, biting, kissing, and groaning in delight, unaware of the witness to their endeavor.

 **EndNotes: So what do you think? Plz review : Love you all. BYeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	3. Update

I'm sorry about this but I didn't seem to gain a lot of interest in this story and was wondering if people wanted me to continue it or not. Just say yes if u want me too an I will, though I admit I have no idea where this is going.


End file.
